nanatsunotaizaifandomcom_ru-20200215-history
7 -seven-
'7 -seven-' - это первый эндинг аниме-сериала Семь Смертных Грехов, исполняемый группами FLOW и GRANRODEO. Персонажи *Кинг *Бан *Мелиодас *Элизабет Лионес *Хоук *Диана *Мама Хоука Текст Телевизионная версия |-| Кандзи= We’re gonna glow in the night We’re gonna glow in the night Get ready to light up the sky GO!!! 行ったり来たりで行き止まりよ 見果てぬ夢はこりごりこりごりよ 所詮この世は浮世の世界 開き直ればノリノリノリノリよ ノリノリよ 薪をくべろ　絶やすな　その火を 突き動かす　モノはそう　感動さ 未来はただ輝いてくれていればいいんだ 僕らは Gan Gan 暴れモード 轟かす Boom Boom ７つの音 Rin Rin 光る明日へと進もう 僕らは Bang　Bang ハジけモード ぶっ飛ばす Ran Dom スタイルで行こうよ Bling Bling　光るダイヤモンド いくぜ Now we can fly high Now we can fly high Now we can fly high |-| Ромадзи= We're gonna glow in the night We're gonna glow in the night Get ready to light up the sky GO!!! Ittari kitari de ikidomari yo Mihatenu yume wa kori gori kori gori yo Shosen kono yo wa ukiyo no sekai Hirakinaoreba NORINORINORINORI yo NORINORI yo Maki wo kubero tayasu na sono hi wo Tsuki ugokasu MONO wa sō kandō sa Mirai wa tada kagayaite kurete ireba iinda Bokura wa Gan Gan Abare MŌDO Todorokasu Boom Boom Nanatsu no oto Rin Rin hikaru ashita e to susumō Bokura wa Bang Bang Hajike MŌDO Buttobasu Ran Dom SUTAIRU de ikō yo Bling Bling hikaru DAIYAMONDO Iku ze Now we can fly high Now we can fly high Now we can fly high Полная версия Русский = Мы будем светиться в ночи, Мы будем светиться в ночи, Будьте готовы осветить небо — идём!!! Мы уходили и приходили, и теперь мы не знаем, куда нам идти, Мы устали… мы сыты по горло этим нескончаемым сном! В конце концов, этот мир — лишь мимолетная иллюзия, Так что, если мы обозлимся на него, нам станет лучше, наше настроение улучшится! Нам станет лучше! Подбросьте в топку дров, не позволяя огню потухнуть, Ведь то, что толкает нас вперёд, — это наше волнение! А всё, что требуется от будущего, — это прославлять нас! Мы находимся в режиме бушующих колоколов, Грохочущих бум-бум на семь тонов! Блестящие, броские сверкающие алмазы В наших сердцах, так что теперь мы можем взлететь высоко! Даже если мы утверждаем, что мы хотим оставаться в предвкушении, Если мы бы раскрыли свои истинные намерения, то это было бы — мчаться вперёд, мчаться вперёд, мчаться вперёд! Ковёр из трав перед нами выглядит ещё совсем незрелым, Но если мы дадим волю своему воображению, он станет белым, чёрным, красным или зелёным — Всё в нашей власти! Это мёртвая хватка любви? Это секретный приём — Цепляние за мечту, овладеем же своим волнением! Но, в любом случае, наши сердца, что были обескуражены так много раз, остаются тверды, не так ли? Все вместе мы громко звеним как колокола, Грозя возвышенным звуком рок-рок! Последствием моих шрамов, отзывающихся ноющей болью, Будет наше с вами новое будущее — Смотрите, как они ослепительно пульсируют! Пойте же, пойте же, пойте, опьянённые радостью, Вместе теперь мы можем взлететь высоко! Мы будем светиться в ночи, Мы будем светиться в ночи, Будьте готовы осветить небо — идём!!! Сконцентрированная мудрость… неизменная любовь… Уважение друг к другу… смирение… С искренностью в сердцах и не покидающим нас мужеством Мы будем нести правду — борьбу можно назвать грехом? Мы находимся в режиме бушующих колоколов, Грохочущих бум-бум на семь тонов! Так что давайте двигаться в ослепительно сверкающее завтра! Мы находимся в режиме взрывного грохота, Так что давайте идти в случайной непринуждённой манере! Блестящие, броские сверкающие алмазы В наших сердцах, так что теперь мы можем взлететь высоко! Мы будем светиться в ночи, Мы будем светиться в ночи, Мы будем светиться в ночи! Итак, начнём! Теперь мы можем взлететь высоко! Теперь мы можем взлететь высоко! Теперь мы можем взлететь высоко! |-| Кандзи= We're gonna glow in the night We're gonna glow in the night Get ready to light up the sky GO!!! 行ったり来たりで行き止まりよ 見果てぬ夢はこりごりこりごりよ 所詮この世は浮世の世界 開き直ればノリノリノリノリよ ノリノリよ 薪をくべろ　絶やすな　その火を 突き動かす　モノはそう　感動さ 未来はただ　輝いてくれていればいいんだ 僕らはGan Gan暴れモード 轟かすBoom Boom７つの音 Bling Bling　光るダイヤモンド 胸にNow we can fly high まったりしたいって言ってみても ホンネさらせば　Go it Go it Go it Go it　よ 隣の芝が真っ青に見える その気になれば　白・黒・赤・緑 自分次第 恋のGrapple　あるのか　キメ技 夢のScramble　手に入れろ　感動を どうせ何度も挫けた強いハートだろう？ 皆で　Jan Jan　騒げ　もっと 脅かせ　Doom Doom　至高の音 Jin Jin 痛む傷あとは　君と 僕の新しい未来さ それがほら眩しく疼くんだ Sing Sing　歌え　歓喜に酔って 共に　Now we can fly high We're gonna glow in the night We're gonna glow in the night Get ready to light up the sky GO!!! 絞る知恵を　変わらぬ愛を　互いに尊敬を　謙虚さを 正直な心と　持ち続ける勇気で 真実携えて闘う事を罪というの？ 僕らはGan Gan暴れモード 轟かすBoom Boom７つの音 Rin Rin　光る明日へと進もう 僕らはBang Bang　ハジケモード ぶっ飛ばすRan Dom　スタイルで行こうよ Bling Bling　光るダイヤモンド 胸にNow we can fly high We're gonna glow in the night We're gonna glow in the night We're gonna glow in the night いくぜ！Now we can fly high Now we can fly high Now we can fly high |-| Ромадзи= We're gonna glow in the night We're gonna glow in the night Get ready to light up the sky GO!!! Ittari kitari de ikidomari yo Mihatenu yume wa kori gori kori gori yo Shosen kono yo wa ukiyo no sekai Hirakinaoreba NORINORINORINORI yo NORINORI yo Maki wo kubero tayasu na sono hi wo Tsuki ugokasu MONO wa sō kandō sa Mirai wa tada kagayaite kurete ireba iinda Bokura wa Gan Gan Abare MŌDO Todorokasu Boom Boom Nanatsu no oto Rin Rin hikaru ashita e to susumō Bokura wa Bang Bang Hajike MŌDO Buttobasu Ran Dom SUTAIRU de ikō yo Bling Bling hikaru DAIYAMONDO Mune ni Now we can fly high Mattari shitaitte itte mite mo Honne saraseba Go it Go it Go it Go it yo Tonari no shiba ga massao ni mieru Sono ki ni nareba shiro kuro aka midori Jibun shidai Koi no Grapple aru no ka kime waza Yume no Scramble te ni irero kandō wo Dōse nando mo kujiketa tsuyoi HĀTO darō? Minna de Jan Jan sawage motto Obiyakase Doom Doom shikō no oto Jin Jin itamu kizuato wa kimi to Boku no atarashii mirai sa Sore ga hora mabushiku uzukunda Sing Sing utae kanki ni yotte Tomo ni Now we can fly high We're gonna glow in the night We're gonna glow in the night Get ready to light up the sky GO!!! Shiboru chie wo kawaranu ai wo tagai ni sonkei wo kenkyosa wo Shōjiki na kokoro to mochi tsuzukeru yuuki de Shinjitsu tazusaete tatakau koto wo tsumi to iu no? Bokura wa Gan Gan Abare MŌDO Todorokasu Boom Boom Nanatsu no oto Rin Rin hikaru ashita e to susumō Bokura wa Bang Bang Hajike MŌDO Buttobasu Ran Dom SUTAIRU de ikō yo Bling Bling hikaru DAIYAMONDO Mune ni Now we can fly high We're gonna glow in the night We're gonna glow in the night We're gonna glow in the night Iku ze! Now we can fly high Now we can fly high Now we can fly high Навигация Категория:Музыка Категория:Медиа Категория:Эндинги